


画中魂

by lincijiang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincijiang/pseuds/lincijiang





	画中魂

许惊蛰不说还好，他一提到这件事，沈谨秋现在的反应已经不是刚刚的害羞了，他蹬他一眼，说道:“合着你早就知道了，就是故意这样的吧？”  
许惊蛰装作无辜的把额头搁在他肩头上，说道:“哪有，这可是你自己挑选的，我万一换了你不喜欢怎么办？。”  
沈谨秋还是闷着头不说话，他的欲望已经被许惊蛰挑逗得差不多了，隔着厚厚的衣服，他低头都能明显看到自己挺立的某处在裤子上鼓起一小块。  
许惊蛰笑笑，伸手便把他揽到自己的大腿上坐着，明明两腿之间的硬物就抵在他的后穴那里，嘴上却还是一副替他着想又委屈的样子，他扣过沈谨秋的下巴去跟他亲吻，含糊呓语到:“你不愿意就算了，我去洗碗。”  
说完，他就放下了沈谨秋自己起身收拾了碗筷转身去了厨房。  
只留下沈谨秋还坐在那里，忽然觉得后面空荡了一点，有点不习惯，其实他也不是不想，就是拗不过自己心里的奇怪想法，他没用过那种东西，而且那包装上面写的什么乱七八糟的东西，他完全不知道那种东西，用到自己身上会怎样，而且还是那种地方。  
沈谨秋心里又羞耻又莫名的有些期待，两腿之间明显就又有了些抬头的趋势，他甚至感觉到自己的内裤前段是不是已经湿了一点。  
他有些手忙脚乱的进了浴室就开始脱衣服洗澡。  
许惊蛰还在厨房里洗碗，他冲掉晚上的泡沫，准备开始清第二遍的时候，回头向客厅瞟了一眼，发现没人后没忍住笑笑。  
在此之前，许惊蛰自己也没有想过，自己有一天会跟一个男人做，而且还是这样，跟上瘾了一样，渴望他的亲吻，他的身体，渴望进入他，像很久很久以前的很多次一样。  
这或许就是隐藏在身体里的记忆吧。  
他把碗筷放好，擦干手走出去，听到沈谨秋叫了他一声，许惊蛰应了一声，斜靠在浴室门口，问道:“怎么了？”  
“我，我忘记拿衣服了。”  
许惊蛰笑起来，说道:“浴室架子上不是有浴袍吗？”  
“可是，我内裤也忘了。”沈谨秋破罐子破摔的说道。  
“那不关我的事。”许惊蛰故意说道:“要么你就光着出来，要么就裹着浴袍出来，你自己选。”  
里面什么声音也没有了，很快，沈谨秋还是裹着浴袍出来了，头发有些湿软凌乱的搭着，他瞪了许惊蛰一眼，自己回了房。  
许惊蛰不紧不慢的跟他身后，看着他蒸得有些发红的脸颊，还有脖子上露出的雪白的皮肤，没忍住抱住他，就靠在门上亲起来，舌头伸进去，搅着他的，舔弄吮吸，直到嘴唇也发红起来。  
沈谨秋本来还在拒绝，最终招架不住的放弃了，直到气喘吁吁才停下。  
就这么头脑也不清楚又缺氧的，被他带到卧室，又边亲的，被抱着坐到大腿上，直到许惊蛰的一只手探进他的浴袍下摆，向两腿之间摸过去时，沈谨秋才清醒了一点，抓住他的手，说道:“又想做什么？”  
许惊蛰很想说，还能做什么，做你啊。  
但是他还是停了手，拿过床头的吹风机，说道:“先替你吹吹头发，怕你着凉了。”  
沈谨秋警惕的看他一眼，从他手里拿过吹风机，说道:“我自己来，你洗澡去。”  
许惊蛰没坚持，转身出了房门，沈谨秋见他真的出去了，一手拿着吹风机，一手却是慢慢的探向了自己的后面，试着伸出一根手指，抵进去一点，下一秒就疼得放弃了。  
他低声哼了一声，心想到:“这么小的地方，他昨晚到底是怎么进去的？”  
明明就疼死了。  
沈谨秋放开了一点胆子，又在吹风机的嗡嗡声掩盖之下试了试。  
许惊蛰极快的洗完澡回到房时，就看到沈谨坐在床上半翘着屁股，一只手伸向了后面，脸上是红透的潮色。  
虽然身上被被子盖住了大多，许惊蛰还是可以想象得到，他的脑海里一瞬间如同有烟花炸裂一样。  
他从来没有想过，沈谨秋有一天，会做这样的事情。  
他两步就大跨上来，将沈谨秋从背后就抱倒了在床上，沈谨秋发现是他，心里被吓到又是被自己刚刚所做之事所腾起的羞耻不安给充斥着，完全说不出来话。  
许惊蛰伸手拔了吹风机的线，房间里一瞬间安静下来，他低眸紧紧看着他，没有急切的去亲他，只是忽然笑了笑，说道:“谨秋，你知道我当初第一次见你心里在想什么吗？”  
沈谨秋微微愣了愣，问道:“宋时？”  
许惊蛰点点头，说道:“那次在学堂，宋先生点你回答问题，明明是难倒了所有人的问题，你却就那么淡然又宠辱不惊的回答出来了。”  
“我当时第一觉得，原来世间当真是有谪仙一样的人的。”  
许惊蛰的吻慢慢落到他的唇角，他的脖颈，他的胸膛，一边舔吻，一边慢慢说道:“那时觉得，你真是不食人间烟火，可是我偏偏就想让你沾染上我的俗气，让人一看就知道你是我的人。”  
“怎么突然说这个？”沈谨秋感觉到他舔了一下他胸前的两点，没忍住颤栗了一下。  
许惊蛰手上的动作没有停，一边剥去他的浴袍。一边说道:“我当时为了跟你搭上话，特地以请教为借口问你风花雪月为何意。”  
沈谨秋笑了，说道:“当时我还在沉思，结果你开口就是一句风花雪月就是要同美人一起共度良宵。”  
“是啊，就是像沈同窗这样的美人。”  
沈谨秋记得自己当时被他噎得不轻，对箫子敬的第一印象完全遭成了一团，这完全就是一个不知礼数的纨绔子弟。  
可是谁知道，他就是跟这样的一个人，当真共度了许许多多个良宵。  
许惊蛰的吻还在继续，他的话也还在继续:“可是你一定不知道我当初喜欢你喜欢得患得患失的，总感觉你离我太远了，好像下一次就要离开了，你身上的担子又那么多，我会想我是不是没那么重要。”  
沈谨秋眼睛有些红，说道:“你从来没有跟我说过这些。”  
许惊蛰这次没有再说话了，他继续往下，忽然就含住了沈谨秋的分身。  
沈谨秋身体里的欲望好像一瞬间就聚集到了那一处，他忍住自己的喘息声，说道:“许惊蛰，你不要这样。”  
许惊蛰不说话，只是伸手与他十指相扣，然后慢慢舔弄着他的分身，从顶端打圈儿，又整个包裹住，上下吞咽着，模拟着套弄着，沈谨秋的喘息声越来越重，最后在许惊蛰给他深喉刚退出来的时候，没忍住射了出来。  
精液有不少溅到了许惊蛰的嘴角，许惊蛰伸出舌尖舔了舔，说道:“甜的。”  
沈谨秋的脸红透了，他用胳膊盖住眼睛，小声说道:“怎么可能。”  
许惊蛰笑笑，俯下身来，就跟他亲吻，说道:“你自己尝尝不就知道了。”  
沈谨秋在他和自己唇舌交缠的时候尝到了自己的味道，分明就腥得很。  
他伸手在床上摸了摸，终于说道:“润滑剂我藏到枕头下了。”  
许惊蛰笑了笑，问道:“那套呢？”  
“床头柜里。”  
“好。”  
周遭又安静下来，只有拆开安全套的声音，不过片刻，沈谨秋感觉到有冰凉的液体被到在了后穴上，他被激得颤抖了一下，许惊蛰的手指像里面探进去一根，搅动着，润滑剂在里面发出黏腻的咕噜声，穴口处一点点的湿滑软化，在许惊蛰伸进去第二根手指的时候，沈谨秋就明显感觉到自己里面开始发热起来。  
再到第三根手指时，沈谨秋开始发现自己的那里不明所以的渴望着，里面的深处又痒又热又难受。  
沈谨秋终于明白了他自己是买了什么东西。  
他无助的呜咽着，说道:“许惊蛰，你亲一亲我，亲一亲我。”  
许惊蛰俯下身来跟他亲吻，舔弄着他的上颚，吮吸着他的唇舌。阴茎在穴口处慢慢摩擦着偏偏就是不进去。  
沈谨秋终于忍不住，理智全无，他抬腿勾住许惊蛰的腰，说道:“你进来，你进来好不好。”  
“好，都满足你。”许惊蛰说完这句话后，就猛的一下直挺到最深处，然后疯狂的进出着。  
“再，再深一点儿。”沈谨秋泪眼朦胧着，开始无意识的缩紧自己的后穴。  
许惊蛰架起他的双腿，又是一个深挺，动作越来越疯狂，沈谨秋的呻吟声都被撞得稀碎，又开始呜咽着说不要了。  
许惊蛰这次却是不听他的了，只是一次又一次的向前，疯狂的挺弄他的敏感点。  
沈谨秋只感觉自己的后穴里又涨又满，和许惊蛰的阴茎紧紧贴合着，他都要感觉许惊蛰下一秒是不是就要捅到他的小腹了。  
沈谨秋的分身跟着许惊蛰的动作抖动着，顶端一点点的喷涌出白浊，滴落到耻毛上，显得色气又淫靡。  
沈谨秋流着眼泪射了第一次，又被许惊蛰翻坐到自己身上，以脐橙的姿势疯狂向上顶弄着，这样的姿势本来就进去得深，沈谨秋被他的动作顶得精神都有些涣散，除了索吻什么话都说不出来。  
一直到沈谨秋什么都射不出来了，许惊蛰还精神饱满的去换了第三个套，抱着他以侧入的姿势又来了一次。  
真的是爽得快要窒息了，沈谨秋的脚趾蜷缩着，双手紧紧抱着他，在他背上划出红痕，直到后来失禁的感觉都快要来了，许惊蛰才终于作罢抱着他进了浴室。  
许惊蛰帮他洗完澡，看着他累坏的样子，吻了吻他的眉眼，说道:“我喜欢你以前的清冷样子，可是更加爱透了你现在为我脸红的样子。”  
“风花雪月是想要跟你谈恋爱，做爱。只跟你。”  
沈谨秋往他怀里蹭了蹭，没有力气的说道:“做都让你做了，还那么多话。”  
许惊蛰笑笑，关了灯，抱着他睡了过去。


End file.
